


What About Now?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: The nicest people have the darkest pasts…





	What About Now?

Steve knew he was going to be caught eventually. He didn’t anticipate how soon, however. He had befriended you a few months back after he had landed himself in the human world after a disagreement with his higher power, Coulson. He was to spend a year as a human as a punishment. He would be granted passage back home once the year was over- if and only if he was able to keep his birthing status a secret from anyone and everyone he had grown a connection with,

However, he didn’t realise how difficult living as a human would entail. He had to learn how to eat food made by those wretched beings. He had to learn how to speak properly and without the growl undertones he had been accustomed with. He had to learn that eating human flesh for fun wasn’t a human custom. It was more difficult than he had ever imagined.

He’d grown close to several humans, you being the main close encounter. He’d moved into your apartment nearly eight months into his punishment. He assumed you were merely too friendly unlike most humans he had came into contact with. Humans were spoiled beings and deserved to rot in Hellfire for eternity. They didn’t deserve salvation nor to rest easy with God himself. They were horrid beings and deserved nothing of what they had assumed they were worthy enough for.

You had gone out for the day, leaving Steve in the apartment by himself. He had thought you wouldn’t return until nightfall, just had you had done on multiple occasions. He didn’t expect you to return so suddenly, not without informing him of your return home.

But when you had burst through the door with bruises and cuts all over your face, he became livid. “What happened, Y/N?” He asked, his deep undertone slipping through easily. “Who laid their hands upon you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” you mumbled, tear tracks covering your cheeks, no matter how much you rubbed them away. You stormed down the hall and slammed the door to your bedroom.

Steve instinctively followed pursuit, easily turning the doorknob and walking into your room. You were already under your covers and crying softly into your pillow. “Y/N….” he spoke tenderly, taking a cautious step into your room. “Talk to me. What happened?”

“Leave me alone-” just then your cell phone rang out and you threw it against the wall. “Leave it.” You demanded as he began to march over to the spot where your phone landed on the carpet. He ignored your demand and picked up the phone, instantly feeling fire beneath his eyes.

Y/B/F: _you’re a piece of shit. Nobody deserves you. You’re a liar and I know your cheating on me with that asshole living with you._

Y/B/F: _I hope you rot in hell._

Y/B/F:  _I hope he rapes you and kills you._

Y/B/F: _I only used you for sex. And it wasn’t even that great anyway. You were a lousy lay._

Y/B/F:  _Don’t come back here either. Go fuck that pathetic blond man you live with.  Bet he would love to fuck you now that you’re single, you slut._

“Why is he saying this, Y/N?” Steve demanded as he rounded on you. “Where is this scum? I’m not going to tolerate this behavior from some thug who thinks he’s better than me.”

“I said ‘leave me alone’, Steve,” you whined through a hiccup.

“Y/N,” Steve slowly breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment. “Tell me what the fuck happened.”

“He broke up with me.” You whispered, finally glancing up at Steve. “We got into a fight because  told him I wanted to spend the night around you and not him.”

“I’ll handle him for you.” Steve complied.

“Steve, wait-!” You shouted as he suddenly turned around and stormed out of your room. By the time you had entered the hallway, however the man was gone.

You ran down the stairs and into the garage and got in your car, scoping the place for Steve’s car, which you knew wouldn’t be there. You had introduced your boyfriend to Steve one time and one time only because you knew your boyfriend wouldn’t approve of you living with another man, no matter how many times you had told your boyfriend there was nothing to worry about between the pair of you.

You had sped your way to your boyfriend’s house, knowing somehow Steve was already there. You never understood how Steve could travel so fast on his feet. It was almost as though the man could teleport or had mystic powers. It frightened you at times, but you knew Steve was an amazing man. He was always there for you when you needed him to be and he always seemed to know exactly what you wanted or needed.

“Fuck.” You swore under your breath as you noticed the front door of your boyfriend’s house was wide open. You ran into the house and heard screaming from upstairs. You took the stairs two at a time and marched down the hallway to your boyfriend’s bedroom expecting to see Steve pinning him against the wall.

You stopped in the threshold however once you noticed a demonic figure towering over your boyfriend who was cowering on the floor, an expression of horror and fright plastered to his face.

“I warned you once before, Y/B/F, don’t underestimate me.” Before you could find your voice, the creature - who you somehow knew it was Steve- had leaned down and snapped your boyfriend’s neck like a toothpick before standing at full height and turning and turning around to face you.

“Steve?” you took a step backward as he stepped towards you.

“I never wanted you to see me like this.” Steve whispered, through his monotone voice made no difference in pitch.

“Was-am-am I- am I supposed to be afraid of you? Was this you the whole time?” you babbled on, not knowing why the hell you weren’t running away. Instead, you were planted on the spot as Steve advanced on you, his form slowly dissipating back to the human form you had grown accustomed to.

“I’m sorry you had to see this.” He mumbled, head hung low in shame. “I never wanted you to see me in my true form.”

“I have to go.” you sniffed, glancing at the dead body of your boyfriend lying behind him on the ground, though you made no attempt to leave the room.

“I won’t chase you.” he promised. “I-”

“I’m not afraid of you.” you stated, looking at Steve’s face once again. “If anything, I’m relieved because I knew something wasn’t right about you the entire time. I could never put my finger on it, though.”

Smirking, he looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting your gaze again. “I just murdered an abusive man in front of you without thinking about it. How doesn’t that frighten you?”

“I watch too many gory films and television.” You pointed out, beckoning him to follow you out of the room, deciding to call the police on the corpse when  you had returned home.


End file.
